My Gentle Giant
by GiLaw
Summary: B and Dawn go into a Haunted House. Some interesting things happen with a surprise at the end!


**Hey guys! So yeah, I haven't been writing much Bawn lately . . . unfortunately I came down with Writer's Block! DX**

**Anyway, I've been doing a little thinking lately and an idea popped into my head. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**My Gentle Giant**

If there was one thing B loved abotut Dawn, it was her ability to sense the presence of other animals or people. He didn't know how she did it or where her ability came from but he knew it was amazing.

What Dawn loved about B was the fact that even though he was strong and unbelievably smart, he was still gentle, caring and so quiet. Yet even though he never spoke a word, his actions explained everything. And that was what made him more interesting and lovable.

They were walking down the road right now in comfortable silence. The silence was something both of them had gotten used to. Besides, Dawn could read B's mind so he didn't have to say anything. After all, if B didn't want to talk, she wasn't going to force him.

After a while of walking, B noticed a strange-looking house across the field where a crowd of people were standing around. He tapped Dawn on the shoulder and pointed over to the house, with a look of intrest on his face.

"That is quite a peculiar house," Dawn said, looking at it. "I wonder why those people are there. Shall we take a closer look?"

B nodded and the two of them headed over to the strange house where a group of three people were sorting out leaflets.

"Excuse me," said Dawn politely. "My friend and I were curious about this house and why there were-" She paused. "Weren't there more people here a while ago?"

"Yeah," the first kid muttered. He was wearing glasses and had scruffy blonde hair. "Haven't you heard?" He handed Dawn a leaflet. "This house is haunted."

B froze as Dawn took the leaflet. "The Haunted Mansion," she read out loud. "Where all your nightmares come true." She looked up. "May I ask you the purpose of these leaflets?"

"To advertise the house. DUH!" a girl with red hair snapped. "We're allowing people to visit this house for money. Turn the leaflet over."

Dawn did so and saw that it costed two dollars per person. She lowered her eyebrows in disapproval. "Why would you cost someone money just to scare them?" she asked, looking at B who was sharking slightly.

"Hey! There are some people out there who actually LIKE getting scared!" a chubby brown-haired kid snapped, eyeing B with some amusement. "And some people seem to like COMMUNICATING with the spirits!"

B frowned, slightly offended. Dawn noticed this and said "Please don't insult my friend. If you knew how afraid he was of talking, you wouldn't make fun of him." She then asked the trio "What do you mean by 'communicating' with the spirits? Are there really spirits in there?"

"Why do you think we decided to run this business?" the red-head girl muttered.

"So you going in or you just gonna waste our time?" the blonde-haired boy with the glasses demanded.

Dawn thought for a moment. She was very interested in these "spirits" but she was also noticing how nervous B was. She could see different colours of amber and green in his aura, meaning he was scared of going to her house.

"It does seem tempting but we're not going to go inside," she said. The trio's faces dropped and B exhaled a silent sigh of relief as they began to walk away. As he looked at Dawn, he spotted a look of slight disappointment on her face. It wasn't big but it was noticable.

He glanced back at the trio who were muttering amongst themselves then back at Dawn. He really didn't want to go home feeling guilty that Dawn had missed out on something she had been interested in.

B bit his lip and tapped Dawn on the shoulder. As she turned to him, he hesitated them dug his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out four dollars before pointing back at the house.

Dawn's eyes widened. She stared at B, still seeing those colours in his aura. "Are you sure, B? I wouldn't want those spirits to scare the daylights out of you."

B nodded uncertainly then took Dawn by the hand and led her back towards the house where the trio were waiting.

"So you changed your mind," the chubby kid grinned as B handed him the four dollars with a shaky hand. "So feel free to hang round the house."

B gulped, his grip on Dawn's hand tightening a little as they headed inside.

"Enjoy the FRIGHT!" the red-headed girl shouted, slamming the door on them. B cringed at this and Dawn gave him a concerned look.

"Are you sure about this? You can leave if you want to."

B shook his head quickly. He then placed his hand on Dawn's shoulder and smiled warmly as if to say "I just want you to be happy."

Dawn smiled back then looked around her. The house was like an old-fashioned living room . . . a very big old-fashioned living room. It was very dark, and dusty . . . there were cobwebs everywhere and B and Dawn could hear the sounds of insects crawling everywhere. Neither of them minded the insects . . . both of B and Dawn loved them.

What B didn't like was the strange sound of footsteps and the creaking noises. He also couldn't help noticing that the people that had been there when he had first seen the house weren't there. He glanced at Dawn who was calmly observing her new surroundings. She then stepped into the centre of the room.

Clearing her throat, she called "Greetings, spirits. I am Dawn, and this is my good friend B." He smiled slightly at the thought that Dawn had said B, not Beverly.

"I've heard that people like to communicate with you. If this is true, may I? I can sense your presence," Dawn continued politely. "Don't be shy . . . I would consider it an honour to communicate with spirits that seem as kind-hearted as you."

B raised his eyebrows in intrest. Dawn could tell that the spirits seemed kind-hearted. He breathed out another sigh of relief, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He sighed too soon.

A banging noise filled the air before a piano that was sitting in the corner started playing by itself. Dawn cringed and B rushed up to her protectively, his eyes opened wide with fear.

"It's alright," Dawn said, calming down quickly. "I don't sense any hate in these spirits. In fact . . . I sense joy . . . a sense of amusement . . ."

B gave her a look as if to say "You sure?"

Dawn nodded happily. "There's nothing to be afraid of, B." She then turned her attention to a door ahead of them. "Let's check out this room."

She headed over to the door, closely followed by a trembling B. Dawn took hold of the knob and twisted it . . .

Next thing, a GINOURMOUS spider burst through the door, making B do something Dawn never expected him to do: he let out a scream and grabbed Dawn's wrist before galloping out of the house, taking Dawn with him.

And he crashed through the door.

The trio saw this and burst out laughing as B clutched his heart, scared out of his wits.

"SOME BOYFRIEND! HE'S NOT EVEN A PROPER MAN!" the blonde-haired boy laughed.

Dawn lowered her eyebrows and watched as more people, the people from before came racing out of the house as well, screaming their heads off, making the trio laugh harder. She then turned to B who was panting hard, still in shock yet absolutely mortified as the trio laughed at him.

"Ignore them, B. They just want a reaction," she said.

B didn't reply.

Taking pity on him, Dawn stepped up and kissed him on the cheek.

"YEAH! GO SUCK FACE!" the red-haired girl yelled.

Dawn frowned and helped B to his feet before the two of them walked away together.

"It doesn't matter," she said when they were out of sight. You don't have to be the strongest person on earth. I think you're perfect."

B blushed and looked down at himself, still embarrassed.

"I really don't mind that you were scared," said Dawn. "Everyone gets scared sometimes. And that's what makes us human. I like your honesty and your willingness back there. I love you for who you are." She paused and hugged him. "You're my gentle giant, B."

B's eyes widened. He then lifted Dawn up and the two of them kissed on the lips.

Back at the house, the trio laughed as the last few people trailed away in humiliation.

"Well that was fun," the chubby kid smirked, pulling out his IPod which had piano music on it.

"You said it. So how much money did we make?" asked the red-haired girl, putting her set of drums into her bag.

"Are you kidding me? We made loads!" laughed the blonde with the glasses. "WE'RE RICH!"

Suddenly the spider appeared out the door, hissing with anger. The trio screamed, realising that the spider wasn't part of the act. They jumped up and ran away, leaving their money behind.

As they ran, the spider watched them. Next thing, it wriggled . . . and Izzy stepped out of the spider's body. She looked over and saw the piles of money.

"Hm," she frowned. "I wonder if it's enough for those new flame throwers I read about."

**Well I hope you liked that! YAAAAAAAAAY, BAWN and LOL for Izzy!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
